Entre bares y algo más
by AngeRebeloCP
Summary: — Necesito que me acompañes a un bar— Dijo, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera algo común en ella. Es el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya e Ichigo nunca se esperó que todo fuera a cambiar tanto por una simple salida.
1. Capítulo I

**Aclaración: **_Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, solo los tomé prestados para este trabajo._

* * *

_Entre bares y algo más_

* * *

"_¿Cómo llegué a esto?"_

Ichigo soltó un gruñido y siguió caminando. Mientras sus dos acompañantes seguían con su eterna discusión.

— ¡Ay Taichou no sea amargado! Mire que hoy celebramos que creció dos centímetros este año— Decía la exuberante rubia enfundada en un vestido rojo al peliblanco que se limitaba a mandarle miradas asesinas.

— Hmpf… No sé como dejé que me arrastraras hasta aquí en mi cumpleaños, Matsumoto— Se lamentaba Hitsuyaga malhumorado mientras su teniente caminaba alegremente, siendo ambos seguidos por el sustituto, que se encontraba igual o más enfurruñado que el capitán.

— Taichou todo sabemos que usted preferiría quedarse en casa viendo ese aparato que los humanos llaman… ¡Eh Ichigo! ¿Cómo se llama el aparato ese que tiene Urahara-san?— Preguntó la rubia.

— Televisión— Contestó en un gruñido el chico.

— ¡Ese!, viendo Dis… Dis… ¿Ichigo cómo se llama ese canal?— Preguntó de nuevo.

—Disney Channel— Respondió nuevamente el aludido, irritado.

— ¡Cállate Matsumoto! Eso me haría más feliz que ir a beber contigo— La reprendió el capitán, que seguía de mal humor.

— ¡Ay pero Taichouu!, ¡¿Qué le dije sobre ser amargado?! Además, ¡mire! Ya llegamos— Señaló la teniente, jalando a sus acompañantes para que entraran con ella al local.

— ¡Hey, no se permite la entrada a niños!— Les dijo el encargado una vez que atravesaron la puerta.

— ¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS NIÑO! ¡Yo soy el c…!— Se alteró el peliblanco, siendo rápidamente callado por la mano de su subordinada, quién sonreía nerviosamente.

— Cálmese Taichou, mire que no queremos que alguien de aquí sepa que usted y… Que usted, tiene probablemente más años que todos aquí— Le susurró Matsumoto.

— ¿Por qué no te incluyes tú también en esa oración?— Reclamó Hitsugaya alzando una ceja.

— Ay Taichou, fácil, porque a las mujeres no nos gusta revelar nuestra edad, así sea poca, como yo— Razonó la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Vieja…— Susurró para sí Hitsugaya.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... ¿_Taichou_?— Dijo la teniente en tono amenazante, con un aura similar a cierta capitana del cuarto escuadrón rodeándola.

— N-Nada… Matsumoto— Aclaró rápidamente el aludido, nervioso.

— ¡Es más!, déjeme esto a mí, ¡usted valla directo a la barra!— Le apuró la rubia recuperando su buen humor, mientras se dirigía al encargado.

— ¿De verdad no puede pasar?— Le preguntó con tono inocente. Pero el tipo no había escuchado nada, pues se encontraba muy distraído mirando aquel pronunciado escote de la teniente.

— S-Sí, claro— Respondió, al saberse descubierto por la exuberante mujer, quién sonrió complacida para luego irse a la barra, donde la esperaban el pelinaranja y su querido Taichou.

— Grr…— Gruñó con su habitual mal humor Hitsugaya una vez que Matsumoto se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Taichou! ¿Qué le dije sobre la felicidad? ¡Sabía usted que si se ríe por lo menos cinco minutos tendrá un día más de vida!— Explicó alegre la teniente con sake en mano.

— Matsumoto… Te recuerdo, que _ya estamos muertos_—

— ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Ve que usted siempre le busca el lado negativo a las cosas! Hay que ser positivo en la vida Taichou, venga, deme un abrazo a ver si así se le quita lo amargado— Habló la teniente un poco mareada, pues ya llevaba 8 vasos de sake en tiempo récord, acercándose peligrosamente al capitán.

— ¡Matsumoto espera! ¡Matsumo…!— Y el pobre capitán ni pudo terminar de hablar, pues quedó atrapado entre el busto de la rubia, quién sonreía feliz, sin darse por enterada que su Taichou se asfixiaba.

Ichigo por su parte, miraba la escena extrañado.

_¿Cómo carajo se había metido en esa locura? _

Ah sí, por Rukia.

"_Esa maldita enana" _Pensó.

_-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-_

— Oe, Ichigo…— Llamó la pelinegra.

— … —

— ¡Ichigo!—

—… — Sí, la ignoraba.

— ¡ICHIGO!— *Inserte grito acompañado de patada a la espinilla del sustituto*

— ¡AHGR! ¡Eso dolió enana!— Se quejó el chico.

— Te hablaba y no me escuchabas— Se justificó ella con su mejor cara de inocente.

— ¿Y para _eso_ tenías que pegarme?— Reclamó, mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

— Ya te dije, no me escuchabas así que tuve que hacerlo—

— Tsk… ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó él "Muy amablemente".

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes?— Pidió en tono suplicante la pelinegra.

— Depende—

— ¿Depende de qué?—

— De qué quieres que haga— Respondió con simpleza el chico.

— Es algo sencillo…—

— ¿Qué es?—

— Necesito que me acompañes a un bar— Dijo, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera algo común en ella.

— Espera… ¿A un bar? ¿Qué harás _tú _allí?— Interrogó, ahora sí, entre alterado y suspicaz el pelinaranja.

— Es el cumpleaños del capitán Hitsuyaga y Matsumoto nos invitó, pero como sabía que dirías que no, te lo pido como un favor— Respondió la chica, mientras hacía un puchero.

"_Maldita"_ Pensó Ichigo, _"Como sabe que no me negaré, va y sale con esto"._

— Está bien, iré, pero no me dejes con esa manada de locos ebrios después— _"Sí, Ichigo, eres débil y patético en cuanto a negativas con ella"._

Casi podía escuchar a su hollow interno carcajeándose de él.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y tranquilo, algo totalmente raro en ellos.

— ¡HIIIIIJOOOOOOOO!— Gritaba Kurosaki Isshin listo para pegarle una cariñosa patada a su primogénito una vez que entraron en la casa.

— Ahora no viejo, no estoy de humor— Le cortó en seco el pelinaranja, dejándolo congelado en el sitio.

— ¡MASAAAAKI! ¡NUESTRO HIJO DESPRECIA MIS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO!— Lloraba/Gritaba al póster gigante el pelinegro.

— H-Hola Isshin-san— Saludó Rukia.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decirme así? ¡Ya es tiempo de que comiences a llamarme Otou-san!— Decía emocionado.

— Está bien, Isshin-sa… ¡O-Otou-san!— Rectificó la pelinegra.

— ¡MASAAKI! ¡NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA ME DIJO PAPÁ!—.

— Viejo loco… Hola Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan—. Se escuchó decir a Karin.

— ¡Karin! ¡No te preocupes mi niña, También hay cariño de papá para ti!— Gritaba Kurosaki mayor, corriendo dispuesto a abrazar a su hija.

— ¡Aléjate!— Lo frenó ésta, apartándose de su trayectoria y logrando que su padre se diera de lleno contra la pared.

— M-Masaki… ¡NUESTRA HIJA TAMBIÉN RECHAZA MIS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO!— Lloriqueaba el hombre desde el suelo.

— ¡A cenar! ¡Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan apúrense que su comida se enfría!— Avisó Yuzu, mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la mesa seguida de los demás.

— Ichigo necesito que te quedes hoy con tus hermanas, iré a la clínica y llegaré tarde— Habló Isshin, engullendo rápidamente la comida de su plato.

— Lo siento viejo, pero Rukia y yo vamos a salir esta noche— Dijo tranquilamente el chico, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos los presentes, incluida Rukia.

— ¿E-Es e-en se-serio?— Preguntó su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos, visiblemente emocionado. Pues como malpensado que es, lo había malinterpretado.

Ichigo asintió.

— ¡MASAAAAAAAKIIII! ¡NUESTRO HIJO POR FIN NOS DARÁ NIETOS!— Gritó emocionado al póster mientras se levantaba, tropezando inmediatamente con la silla y trastabillando hasta llegar a la pared donde éste estaba colgado.

Ichigo y Rukia se atragantaron con sus bebidas, mientras que las mellizas veían la actitud para nada extraña en su progenitor.

— ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES VIEJO?! ¡ESO NO PASARÁ!— Grito sonrojado el pelinaranja, al tiempo que veía como Kurosaki mayor se alejaba del póster de su difunta esposa, mirándolo seriamente.

— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Ichigo, ¡MIRA QUE DESPERDICIAR TU TIEMPO EN ESTUPIDECES EN VEZ DE ENAMORAR A RUKIA-CHAN! Karin, Yuzu, trabajarán con su padre hoy, ¡VENGAN!— Dijo Isshin llevándose a las sorprendidas mellizas a la puerta, mientras su hijo y la aludida se volvían a atragantar con la comida.

— Oye viejo yo no tengo intenciones de… — Comenzó el chico, pero se cortó a media frase pues ya estaban solos en la casa.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se instaló en la habitación.

Y al parecer nadie tenía ganas de romperlo.

— Iré a cambiarme— Habló Rukia, levantándose distraídamente de la mesa y tropezando con la silla que Isshin había dejado fuera de su sitio.

Y se hubiese dado el madrazo del siglo de no ser por el chico, que la sostuvo en el momento justo.

— Ten más cuidado enana…— Se quejó Ichigo, enmudeciendo al instante y tragando saliva pues habían quedado en una posición un tanto… (N/A: ¡A quién engaño!¬¬) MUY comprometedora.

Rukia sentada en sus piernas con sus rostros peligrosamente cerca del otro. Ambos sonrojados como dos tomates.

— S-Sí… — Respondió ella, nerviosa.

Ninguno se movió de aquella posición. Disfrutando en el fondo de aquel pequeño accidente.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando ambos sintieron abrirse un senkaimon a sus espaldas, revelando la presencia de Kuchiki Byakuya, logrando que ambos jóvenes saltaran de su sitio. Quedando Rukia en el suelo junto a Ichigo, que se había caído de la silla.

— ¡Nii-sama! — Saludó entre nerviosa y asustada la pelinegra.

— ¡Mierda Byakuya!— Saltó Ichigo, igual de nervioso. El Kuchiki le mandó una mirada severa.

—Todavía sigues dirigiéndote a mí de esa forma tan irrespetuosa, maldito mocoso— Su voz, que no salía del timbre normal, denotaba molestia.

— Nos vamos, Rukia—

— P-Pero Nii-sama…— Comenzó la pelinegra.

— Estoy enterado de la fiesta que celebrarán por el capitán Hitsugaya. Te cambiarás en la mansión— La cortó.

— ¿Cómo lo…— Empezó a preguntar Ichigo. ¿Es que toda la Sociedad de Almas iba a estar en ese bar?

El noble le mandó una de sus miradas más gélidas, reservadas solo para él.

Ah, había olvidado que La Asociación de Mujeres Locas se reunía en la casa de Byakuya.

— Vamos, Rukia— Inmediatamente la chica se levantó del suelo.

— ¡Nos vemos después! Ichigo— Se despidió, mientras ella y Byakuya desaparecían por el senkaimon.

Tsk… Esa enana lo había dejado solo.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente y maldiciendo a Byakuya por haberse llevado a _su _Rukia, el sustituto se fue a cambiar.

_-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos personas más, Hisagi y Kira aparecieron por la puerta.

— ¡Oímos que aquí hay sake! — Gritaba Hisagi acercándose a la barra mientras Matsumoto le entregaba un vaso del respectivo líquido a él y a Kira, que sonreía como un bobo.

Mientras tanto, Hitsuyaga refunfuñaba tomándose la leche. Rangiku se dio cuenta y se acercó a abrazarlo de nuevo, causando un sonrojo en el capitán y que luchara por liberarse del contacto.

La puerta del local volvió a abrirse para revelar la presencia de Hinamori, logrando que el capitán luchase con más ímpetu para librarse del abrazo de la teniente.

— Hi-Hinamori… Yo… Eh… — Balbuceaba una vez libre Tōshirō observando como la pelinegra se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Ichigo dejó de prestarles atención, no le interesaba nada de lo que tuviese que ver con aquel sentimiento tan familiar que le hacía recordar a cierta enana…

Afortunadamente para su distracción Renji venía entrando al local en compañía de Yoruichi y Urahara, por lo que se levantó de la silla a saludarlo; desesperado por salir de aquel ambiente que se formaba a medida que Tōshirō y Hinamori hablaban entre balbuceos y sonrojos.

"_Estúpido, esta situación es estúpida" _Pensaba con amargura el pelinaranja a medida que pasaba la noche y fueron llegando todos los invitados a la fiesta.

Ukitake y Shunsui charlaban y bebían en una mesa, mientras que las de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis hacían lo mismo en una esquina al tiempo discutían los chismes más calientes del Gotei 13.

Chad y Orihime también estaban, junto con Urahara y Yoruichi. Inclusive estaba el capitán Mayuri y Nemu, quienes se encontraban mezclando algo en una botella de Whiskey escocés.

"_Pobre del idiota que tome de eso…" _Fue el pensamiento que se formó al ver como la sustancia adquiría el color del Whiskey normal.

Ichigo quería largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que si lo hacía, el cargo de conciencia de haber dejado sola a la enana en un bar con todos esos locos sería insoportable.

Claro que estaría con Byakuya, pero por supuesto que Ichigo no confiaba que el noble fuera suficiente para protegerla de caer en las manos del alcohol.

"_Necesito dejar de pensar en ella… ¡Aunque sea por un solo maldito segundo!"_

Y si quería una distracción, pues ahí la tenía.

Todos los presentes voltearon en cuanto las puertas del bar se abrieron de golpe, revelando a una sonrojada Isane con un vestido muy escotado y de espalda abierta.

— B-bu-buenas noches a t-todos vinimos para el cumpleaños de Tōshirō-san — Balbuceaba nerviosa la pobre mujer.

— Isane, no tienes porqué ponerte nerviosa; toda mujer debe lucir con orgullo su belleza — Dijo una voz detrás de la teniente.

La capitana Unohana, con un vestido de gala negro, bien escotado hasta rayar en lo exagerado (para la opinión de las mujeres y perfecto a la opinión masculina), tacones y su respectiva joyería entraba al bar y les miraba a todos con aquella cara tan apaciblemente terrorífica pero no menos "dulce".

Ichigo (junto con muchos de los hombres dentro del bar) escupieron lo que fuese que estaban tomando mientras que a Renji se le cayó el vaso de sake haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo; todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos hasta atragantados (Ukitake y Shunsui) mientras que con gracia, capitana y teniente se acomodaban en una mesa y pedían sus respectivas bebidas.

Aquella distracción le duró poco, pues el destino estaba empeñado en hacerle recordar a Rukia como fuese.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que estaba alucinando, pues solamente en sus sueños podría imaginar a Rukia vistiendo un corto vestido morado espalda al aire y tacones. El sustituto pensó que nunca se había visto más hermosa.

De hecho, no podía apartar sus ojos de las piernas de la chica que se veían perfectas desde aquel vestido.

"_Y luego dices que no piensas en esas cosas rey…" _Escuchó la voz interna del Hollow que se carcajeaba de él.

"_Cállate y deja de molestar" _Fue la amable respuesta.

Por andar perdido en sus conversaciones internas no se dio cuenta que Rukia se acercaba a él, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara al observar la boca todavía abierta del pelinaranja.

— ¿Sorprendido? — Preguntó con sorna en la voz, aunque un pequeño sonrojo la delataba al tiempo que daba una pequeña vuelta para que el chico admirase el atuendo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Casi me vuelvo loco con estos tipos… — Respondió el chico.

— Es que… Nii−sama tenía problemas eligiendo la ropa que se pondría… —

A Ichigo le costó un mundo mantener a raya las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir al imaginarse al noble en tal posición. Rukia le mandó una mala mirada.

— Sabes eh… Ese vestido te queda bien… —

Rukia no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que lo miró entre sorprendida y sonrojada, expresión que rápidamente fue escudada por una expresión de burla.

— ¿Qué fue eso que escuché, Kurosaki? ¿Un cumplido? — Preguntó con voz divertida.

— Nada… Enana —

— Estoy bastante segura que fue un cumplido… — Siguió la pelinegra en un tono cantarín.

— Ya escuchaste Kuchiki, no me harás repetirlo — Habló el sustituto con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara y volteándose para que la chica no lo viese.

— Oye Rukia, ¿puedo tomar prestado a Ichigo un momento? — Intervino Renji, Ichigo de inmediato se levantó de la silla, al tiempo que Rukia se encogía de hombros y se iba a hablar con Orihime y Chad.

Mientras acompañaba a Renji, Ichigo se dio cuenta que Shunsui y Ukitake le hacían señas de que se sentase con ellos.

Con un gruñido de molestia caminó hasta la mesa, dejándose caer en la silla vacía.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó con tono aburrido.

— Deja de ser tan gruñón y bébete un sake, hombre, ¡que estas fiestas no se dan seguido! — Le reprendió Renji sentándose también y agarrando un vaso del mismo líquido al tiempo que le pasaba uno al pelinaranja.

Ichigo se llevó el vaso a los labios de mala gana, tragándose todo el contenido de un solo golpe.

* * *

Empezó a sentir los efectos del no beber muy a menudo al 3er vaso de sake.

Para aquel momento la conversación había pasado desde temas como "el origen del universo" hasta el preferido de todo hombre sea mortal o Shinigami: Mujeres.

— ¿Y tú, Ichigo? — Preguntó Renji.

— ¿Yo qué? —

— Que si has tenido novia —

— No, yo no estoy buscando eso por ahora — Fue la escueta respuesta recibida.

Un sonrojo inmediato se instaló en la cara del chico que automáticamente buscó con la mirada a Rukia, encontrándola hablando con Orihime y Chad, sorprendiéndole un poco al notar que la chica tenía en su mano un vaso de Vodka y que Orihime a su vez estaba tomando Whiskey.

Por supuesto que los otros lo notaron, por lo que sonrieron burlonamente, dado el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban, preparándose para interrogar hasta la muerte a Kurosaki.

— ¿No andas buscando novia pero te gusta Rukia no es así? — Se burló Renji, riéndose a carcajadas junto con los otros dos hombres.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! — Gritó el aludido.

"_A mí no me gusta la enana… ¿O sí?" _

Ichigo decidió ignorarlos, pues todavía se seguían riendo probablemente por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Y no es que él fuera masoquista, pero su mirada fue a parar en Rukia otra vez.

Definitivamente no podía pensar en una ocasión en la que la chica se viera TAN bien como en ese momento. Observándola soltar una pequeña risa con algo que Inoue o Chad dijeron, una extraña sensación agradable se le asentó en el estómago.

"_Debe ser el alcohol…"_

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? — Interrumpió esta vez Ukitake.

— ¡Todavía no sé si me gusta! — Le respondió el chico, comenzándose a estresar.

Shunsui escupió el vaso de sake que se llevaba a los labios.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE NO TE DECIDAS!? — Prácticamente gritó el capitán.

Ichigo lo miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Es que es muy nuevo! — Se defendió el pelinaranja

Ahora fue el turno de sus acompañantes para mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

— Estás… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? — Le preguntó Renji, luciendo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Respondió.

— Pues porque… Siempre todos hemos pensado que ella te gusta desde que la fuiste a salvar a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿quizás? — El tono medio sarcástico en la voz de Renji no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo, cosa que lo hizo molestar.

¿Quiénes se creían esos idiotas para suponer que él gustaba de Rukia?

— ¿Saben qué? Me harté, adiós — Dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa dejando a sus tres acompañantes sorprendidos y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del bar.

* * *

El aire frío de la noche lo golpeó en la cara apenas salió.

Su molestia estaba empezando a perder sentido cada vez más, pero se negaba a volver adentro a seguir siendo el motivo de burlas de aquellos tres locos y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que ellos tenían en parte razón.

Aquello que sentía por Rukia no era nuevo, pero él prefería verlo como un cariño especial de amigos, "normal".

"_Sí ajá… Sobre todo las personas "normales" sueñan sobre sus amigos de la manera en que tú lo haces rey" _Se mofó su Hollow Interno carcajeándose.

"_Cállate maldito, te dije que no molestaras"_

No recibió respuesta de su contraparte, lo que lo alegró.

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo voltearse a ver quién había salido, era Orihime.

La chica se veía diferente, sin la inocencia y el sonrojo que siempre la acompañaban. Eso de alguna manera lo preocupó.

— ¿Inoue? — Llamó, pues la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder cada vez que se acercaba hasta toparse con la pared.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Preguntó ahora preocupado, pues el hecho de estar atrapado entre la pared y ella no le era muy cómodo.

La pelinaranja se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos; una sonrisa totalmente desconocida en ella adornaba su rostro, preocupando mucho más al chico.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene que pasarme algo para que me prestes atención? — Fue la respuesta en voz baja, confundiendo a Ichigo.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Insistió Ichigo, ya asustándose debido al comportamiento extraño de ella.

— Todo está perfectamente, de hecho, nunca me había sentido tan… _bien _— Aquel tono de voz resultaba extraño en ella, pues no era aquel inocente con el que estaba acostumbrado a oírla, este tono era mucho más bajo, más… Sexy.

— Orihime… ¿Qué carajos te pasa? — No quería hablarle así a ella, pero de verdad estaba asustado.

— ¿A mí? Nada, es sólo que... El verte nervioso es muy… gratificante… _Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun…_ —

La forma en la que deletreó su apellido no le gustó nada… Es tono escondía muchos trasfondos y no estaba seguro de querer averiguar ninguno.

— Inoue... ¿Qué tomaste? — Preguntó sintiendo las manos de la chica ya recorrer su pecho, las suyas se encontraban contenidas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

— Algo que Nemu me dio solamente… — Respondió siguiendo el camino de los botones de la camisa del pelinaranja.

"_Maldito Mayuri y sus locas pociones" _Apenas saliera de está incómoda situación iría a patearle el trasero.

"_Si es que sales vivo, Rey" _Se burló su Hollow, Ichigo lo mandó a freír espárragos mientras que trataba de encontrar una solución sin tener que lastimar de alguna manera a su inocente amiga, que en estos momentos no tenía nada de inocente pues sus manos se dirigían hacia el sur por su pecho.

Ichigo pareció recuperar el control de su cuerpo paralizado por el shock y las detuvo justo cuando las manos de ella pasaban por su estómago, la chica lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Inoue no… — El tono serio en él la sorprendió pues cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con la mirada gélida de él.

Ninguno pareció escuchar como la puerta del bar era abierta nuevamente.

— Oe Ichigo necesito hablar… ¡¿Eh?! — Ambos pelinaranjas alzaron la mirada, Ichigo soltando las manos de Inoue inmediatamente como si estas quemaran.

Rukia se encontraba todavía con la mano en la puerta, una mirada herida cruzó su cara antes de que la cambiase por una totalmente fría, cosa que le hizo parecer bastante a Byakuya.

Algo en el pecho de Ichigo se agitó, pues los ojos de la pelinegra le miraron fríos como el hielo.

Orihime pareció volver en sí, pues un sonrojo pronunciado apareció en sus mejillas y salió corriendo hasta perderse dentro del bar, pasando al lado de Rukia.

— Lo siento si interrumpí algo, adiós — Su voz también fría.

— ¡Rukia espera! — Reaccionó, corriendo hasta agarrar a la pelinegra del antebrazo, que ni se molestó en voltear.

— ¿Qué quieres? Suéltame — Le espetó.

— No interrumpiste nada, ¿De qué querías hablar? — Le dijo, al tiempo que hacía lo que ella le pedía, con expresión preocupada.

— Ya no quiero hablar de nada, tal vez vaya a hablar con Renji… — Fue su respuesta, cosa que despertó la ira del chico.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues vete! No sé qué carajos haces aquí si quieres hablar con Renji, él está adentro — Le soltó para después darle la espalda, esperando a que ella se fuera.

Ichigo no lo vio, pero la expresión que se formó en la cara de Rukia demostró dolor.

Tan metidos en la discusión no escucharon el senkaimon que se abrió en esos momentos, dejando ver la figura gigante del capitán de la onceava división en compañía de su teniente, Kenpachi sonrió de manera perversa al ver a Ichigo.

— ¡Al fin podremos tener esa pelea a muerte! Kurosaki Ichigo… — Dijo mientras se reía sonoramente.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Fue como le respondieron ambos jóvenes, dejándolo pasmado.

— Ken-chan… Creo que Ichi y Ruki-chan están teniendo una pelea… — Le susurró Yachiru al oído.

— Ah bueno, en ese caso esperaré a que termines tu duelo con Kuchiki, ¡de resto tendremos nuestra pelea! — Les dijo, pero ninguno les hizo caso, así que prosiguió a meterse al bar.

Ichigo notó como su ira disminuía para darle paso a la culpa, por lo que se volteó para disculparse.

— Rukia… Yo… — Comenzó, no sabiendo cómo empezar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no me vaya ahora? Pues jódete… Ichigo, me iré a hablar con Renji porque me da la gana, así que déjame en paz y ocúpate de tus asuntos — Le cortó ella para después entrar al bar, dejando al pelinaranja solo en la calle consumiéndose en ira y culpabilidad.

— ¡A LA MIERDA! — Gritó, pateando una lata cerca de él y alejándose del bar.

* * *

— Maldita enana, maldito científico loco que prepara pociones de mierda… — Se quejaba, había caminado tanto que se encontraba por una plaza, pateando y maldiciendo contra cada pobre cosa, animal o persona que tuviese la mala suerte de interponerse en su camino.

— ¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? No creo que _las cosas_ tengan la culpa de lo que te pasa — Se escuchó decir una voz que lo sobresaltó, logrando que agarrara lo que tenía más próximo para utilizarlo a modo de defensa, resultando ser ese objeto, un rama caída.

Urahara sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

— Viejo… ¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos haces aquí?! —

— Sólo vengo a admirar las estrellas y pensar en frutas, por cierto, las cebollas y las fresas hacen buena pareja aunque no tengan nada en común… — Le replicó el tendero sonriendo de esa forma tan misteriosa que le molestaba, pues sabía de sobra que todas las cosas que decía utilizándola, poseían un doble sentido.

— Di la verdad, eres un chismoso por naturaleza y me estabas siguiendo —

— Bueno, eso también aunque me cueste admitirlo, vi a Rukia-chan salir del bar molesta y supuse que se debía a ti y a la joven Orihime, así pensé que debía seguirte para que no cometieras una estupidez y para hacerte entrar en razón sobre algunas cosillas —

— ¡¿QUÉ RUKIA SE FUE SOLA A CASA?! — Gritó Ichigo, un interruptor se encendió en su cerebro. Rukia molesta en combinación con un camino largo de noche y probablemente lleno de Hollows y quién sabe qué otro pervertido no era un escenario que le agradase mucho.

— Si corres todavía estás a tiempo de alcanzarla — Le dijo Urahara, observando pocos segundos después como el pelinaranja corría en dirección a su casa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora: **_¡Holaaa! Jajaja no se enojen por cortar el capítulo aquí pero ya nos estamos pasando del promedio de hojas. Espero les haya gustado, es algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho y me decidí por fin a ponerlo en práctica, primero que nada agradezco a mi fantabuloso Beta evardo15; es uno de sus primeros trabajos y hasta ahora lo ha hecho magníficamente (me enorgulleces ;) ) jajaja

El próximo capítulo lo colocaré tan pronto como lo termine, estoy de vacaciones así que la vagancia es mucha, por lo que no debería tardar.

Así que no se cohíban y escriban en el cuadro que está debajo :3

¡Nos leemos!

AngeRebeloCP


	2. Capítulo II

**Aclaración: **_Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, solo los tomé prestados para este trabajo. _

**Advertencia: **Hay una escena de contenido un tanto fuerte, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Entre bares y algo más_

* * *

Corría a todo lo que daba, mientras que sentía ya como sus piernas se quejaban del cansancio y de la velocidad.

Ichigo rezaba a Kami para que todo estuviese bien, porque conociendo su suerte lo mínimo que podría esperar sería a Rukia siendo atacada por un Hollow, quizás un Menos.

"_Pero qué pesimista eres Rey, contigo no se puede ir a fiestas" _Se burló Hichigo.

El sustituto lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras seguía corriendo, pues tenía cosas mucho más importantes a las que prestar atención, como una enana caminando por la calle llena de cosas más peligrosas que su propio Hollow interno.

Y hablando de la enana, no aparecía por ningún lado en la ciudad y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse más de lo que había estado nunca, la noche se oscurecía cada vez más y calculó que no debían de pasar más de las once, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ir a comprobar si ésta ya había llegado a la casa.

* * *

— ¡RUKIA! ¿¡Estás aquí!? — Gritó apenas entró a la casa, tirando las llaves y chaqueta al sofá de la sala.

No recibió respuesta.

— ¡RUKIA MALDITA SEA RESPONDE SI ESTÁS! — Gritó más fuerte, buscando en la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

Tampoco recibió respuesta por parte de la aludida.

— Maldita sea con esta enana, siempre dándome dolores de cabeza como estos… — Maldijo para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro frustrado.

— Si soy una molestia para ti no entiendo qué haces buscándome, idiota — Se oyó desde las escaleras a la pelinegra, que bajaba envuelta en una toalla y lo miraba realmente molesta. Claro signo de que había estado en el baño todo el tiempo.

"_Soy partidario de que le sigas mirando las piernas, pero será mejor que le respondas antes de que ella se dé cuenta" _Le recordó su Hollow, haciéndolo salir de su trance.

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, eh… Te buscaba porque Urahara me dijo que te fuiste sola — Se excusó el chico.

— ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa que haya ido sola? Fuiste tú quien me dejó allá botada en primer lugar — Le espetó molesta. (N/Beta: UUUHHHH!)

— ¿¡AH YO!? Pues creí que necesitabas tiempo asolas para hablar con Renji, ¡me sentí como la tercera rueda! — Se defendió Ichigo.

— ¡Pues yo te veía a ti muy bien acompañado de Orihime! Así que no me reclames —

— No te estoy reclamando, ¡Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la puta gana! No me importa… — Dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que hería a la chica.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Por qué mejor no te vas a dónde Orihime a que te presione contra la pared! Seguro eso sí te importa, idiota — Dijo ella para después arrepentirse, se le había ido la lengua y rezaba porque el chico no se diera cuenta de los celos.

— ¡Ya te gustaría hacerlo tú! Pero como no tienes como… — Dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al provocarla.

Al parecer tubo resultado, porque la mirada de determinación de la chica mientras se acercaba a él no era de juegos.

De repente Ichigo se hizo todavía más consciente de que se encontraba en toalla, probablemente sin nada debajo.

"_Ahí tienes Rey, tú mismo lo provocaste… ¡Ahora resuélvelo!" _Se burló Hichigo para después estallar en carcajadas, a estas alturas Rukia ya lo había acorralado contra la columna y se había parado de puntillas, acercándose a su oído.

Ichigo tragó fuerte, sonrojado hasta más no poder, consciente de cómo el cuerpo de la chica se pegaba al suyo, separado nada más por la ropa. Todavía podía escuchar a su Hollow riéndose en su interior, por lo que de una manera no muy amable lo mandó a callar.

Sintió la risa de la pelinegra en su oído, cosa que hizo que se estremeciese y su respiración se volviera un tanto errática. _"Maldita sea Ichigo, compórtate" _Se dijo a sí mismo.

Lástima que ya fuera demasiado tarde como para reaccionar pues se encontró sosteniendo firmemente a la chica por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo, causando que ésta se sorprendiese pues no esperaba esa acción por su parte.

La sorpresa les duró poco, pues pronto se encontraron uniendo sus rostros con lentitud, alientos entremezclados; un magnetismo invisible los atraía y sólo centímetros separaban sus labios cuando Rukia se apartó, volteando la cabeza y logrando que el pelinaranja saliese de su trance,

— Ichigo yo… — Comenzó ella.

"_Es ahora o nunca Rey… Acéptalo" _Escuchó a su Hollow, extrañamente el comentario carecía del tono burlón característico.

"_¿Aceptar qué?" _

"_Qué la amas pues, ¿qué otra cosa? Sé hombre de una buena vez y demuestra que eres digno de ser 'El Rey' acá"_

"_¿Qué carajos estás hablando? Primero los idiotas de la Sociedad de Almas y ahora tú ¡Dejen de joder con eso!"_

"_Sabes tan bien como yo que si lo haces, deja de hacerte el terco por una puta vez en tu vida y enfréntalo" Le dijo, casi lo puso sentir sonreír perversamente._

"_Tsk… Maldito" Sonrió el pelinaranja a su vez._

— A la mierda todo… — Murmuró todavía sonriendo.

— ¿Siquiera estabas escuchando lo que te acabo de decir? — Inquirió molesta la pelinegra.

— Rukia, te amo — Soltó con determinación.

— ¿¡VES!? TÚ NUNCA ESCUCHAS LO QUE YO… Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!? —

— Lo que escuchaste enana, te amo — Repitió, como si estuviese preparado para la tormenta después de la calma.

A Rukia casi le da un infarto.

— Yo… Ichigo… eh… mejor iré a mi habitación tengo que… terminar de vestirme — Balbuceó ella, para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

"_Uh… Eso no salió como esperaba" _Oyó decir al Hollow mientras sentía como su mundo se venía abajo.

Los minutos pasaron e Ichigo no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse.

"_¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO!? ¡NO LA DEJES IR IDIOTA!" _Le reprendió Hichigo, cosa que le hizo reaccionar rápidamente e impulsivo como era corrió escaleras arriba también, en dirección a su habitación. No dejaría ir a la única persona que pudo detener a la lluvia en su corazón.

* * *

— ¡RUKIA ABRE LA PUERTA! — Gritó golpeando dicho objeto.

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡RUKIA QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA O LA ECHARÉ ABAJO! — Insistió, decidido a hacerlo si la chica no cooperaba

Ya se estaba preparando para tumbar la puerta cuando esta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a la pelinegra (ya vestida) y con expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le espetó.

— Hablar contigo —

— Tienes dos minutos antes que cierre la puerta — Advirtió ella.

— Mira, no me voy a disculpar por lo que dije porque es así, por ello no esperes que lo haga, pero quisiera escuchar aunque sea una respuesta de tu parte — Soltó.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento para después soltar un suspiro, algo en la mirada de la chica había cambiado.

— Aquello que dijiste, ¿es cierto? — Preguntó en un tono de voz difícil de identificar para el chico.

— Sí —

Rukia soltó otro suspiro.

— Ya pasaron los dos minutos — Dijo, sorprendiendo a Ichigo al moverse para cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Rukia espera! — Exclamó mientras corría a la puerta, alcanzando a detenerla antes de que se cerrase por completo.

Lamentablemente lo que impidió cerrar la puerta fue su mano. Un gruñido de dolor salió de la boca del chico junto con unas cuantas maldiciones.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien?… — preguntó la pelinegra, abriendo la puerta al tiro luciendo realmente preocupada.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Mierda… — Le respondió, sobándose la mano adolorida, observando como un hilo de sangre bajaba de ella, producto de haberse cortado con la cerradura.

— Ven, siéntate en la cama mientras busco con qué vendarte eso — Le dijo la chica ignorando las quejas y maldiciones que provenían de él mientras le tomaba de la mano guiándolo a la cama.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, es solo un rasguño y ya enana —

— Quiero hacerlo así que te callas, que no encuentro el botiquín de primero auxilios — Fue la respuesta de ella.

Ichigo prefirió obedecer, no sabía cómo tratar a la chica ahora que había pasado todo aquello, aparte le dolía la mano.

Rukia salió de la habitación, probablemente dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar dicho botiquín, mientras que él se quedó pensando.

No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, por fin después de tanto tiempo no queriendo pensar en eso había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, por lo que no iba a retractarse ahora. Sólo esperaba que ella no fuera tan dura con él al momento de rechazarlo.

"_Pero que pesimista eres Rey" _habló Hichigo.

"_Cállate, es obvio que me mandará al carajo, ¿no ves como reaccionó?"_

"_Si pero ambos sabemos cómo es ella, dale un poco de tiempo, aunque no dejes de presionarla"_

"_Normalmente te mandaría bien lejos a la mierda, pero sólo por esta vez puede que tengas razón" _Aceptó el pelinaranja.

En ese momento entró Rukia a la habitación con el botiquín en la mano, sentándose al lado de él en la cama mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas necesarias para curar la herida.

— Ya te dije, no es necesario — Empezó Ichigo, al tiempo que la chica comenzaba a desinfectar la herida.

Ella lo ignoró, cosa que le molestó un poco pero se contuvo de decir algo, pues no quería estropear la aparente tregua que había entre los dos, por muy incómoda y dolorosa que esta fuese.

Rukia prosiguió a vendarle la mano una vez ya limpia la herida, lo que hizo que Ichigo tuviese que reprimirse unos cuantos quejidos.

— Ya está — Dijo. Todavía sin soltar la mano del chico.

— Gracias — Le respondió, observándola mientras ella miraba al suelo.

— Yo también… — Murmuró bajito ella.

— ¿Eh? — No la había escuchado bien.

— No me harás repetirlo — Habló, Rukia estaba completamente sonrojada, cosa inusual en ella.

— Enana de verdad no te escuché bien, no tengo un súper oído —

— Mejor olvídalo, iré a guardar esto — Dijo ella mientras agarraba el botiquín y se levantaba de la cama.

— ¡Espera! — Ichigo la agarró del brazo para detenerla, lo que no contaba con que lo fuese a hacer tan fuerte y la chica se fuera a caer… Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia mientras que ella estaba a horcadas sobre él.

Ichigo tuvo que aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de besarla, mientras que Rukia no tenía otro sitio que mirar sino los labios de él.

— ¿Tú también qué? — Susurró.

— Yo también… Te amo idiota— Contestó ella en un murmullo.

Eso era todo lo que Ichigo necesitaba oír para juntar sus labios con los de la pelinegra.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía, como si ya se conociesen desde siempre y estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Ichigo trasladó sus manos a la cintura de ella mientras que profundizaba el beso, Rukia por su parte llevó las suyas al cabello del sustituto, agarrándolo con fuerza mientras se permitía perderse en el contacto, ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una placentera batalla por el control.

Si la mente de Ichigo para aquellos momentos era un desastre, todo se volvió un caos cuando Rukia soltó su nombre entre un suspiro y se movió sobre él buscando acomodarse mejor, cosa que accidentalmente logró que el trasero de la chica quedase en contacto con una parte muy peculiar del pelinaranja, causando que este emitiese un suspiro que murió ahogado en los labios de la shinigami.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, Ichigo intentó ignorarla lo más posible hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por la falta de oxígeno. Separándose apenas unos centímetros para murmurar su nombre y respirar.

Antes de que pudiese retomar el beso fue frenado por las manos de la chica en su hombro.

"_Mierda ya se arrepintió" _Fue lo que pensó el chico al verla bajar la mirada al tiempo que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

— Rukia yo… — Comenzó, pero fue inmediatamente cortado por los labios de la chica, quien utilizó las manos que todavía seguían en sus hombros para empujarlo a la cama, quedando ella encima.

El beso cada vez se iba tornando mucho más apasionado e Ichigo perdía poco a poco el autocontrol, dejándose llevar de una vez por todas y agarrando la cintura de la chica para pegarla mucho más a su cuerpo mientras que su lengua exploraba la boca de ella causando que emitiese pequeños suspiros y se agarrase más fuerte al cabello de él. La ropa empezaba a ser un molesto obstáculo e Ichigo se dio cuenta que Rukia pensaba lo mismo cuando la sintió tirar de su camisa hacia arriba en una clara señal para que se la quitase, cosa que el chico obedeció tirando la prenda en algún sitio de la habitación y regresando su atención al cuello de la chica, besando y chupando la sensible piel y escuchando los pequeños suspiros de ella con cada beso.

Rukia por su parte se dedicó a tirar del pelo de él para besarlo, siendo rápidamente correspondida al tiempo que sentía como sus manos (anteriormente en su cintura) se abrían paso acariciando su camino a las piernas, ella se estremeció ante la poderosa oleada de placer que la envolvió cuando lo sintió dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y clavícula mientras que sus manos se cerraban definitivamente entorno a su trasero presionando todavía más sus cuerpos.

Inmersos como estaban en el mar de sensaciones por el contacto, ninguno escuchó la puerta abrirse.

— ¡HIJOOOOOOOOO! — Entró de una patada Kurosaki Isshin, sacándolos inmediatamente del trance y logrando que ambos se separasen, Ichigo quitándosela de encima y colocándola a su espalda, en una manera de "proteger" a la chica de su loco progenitor.

— ¿¡Q-QUE MIERDA HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN VIEJO!? ¡FUERA! — Gritaba mientras agarraba lo más cercano que tenía (el despertador) y se lo lanzaba.

Isshin lo esquivó magistralmente, enderezándose con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Solo tres segundos fueron necesarios para que se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban los dos Shinigamis en la cama, su expresión inmediatamente cambió a una de seriedad.

— Ichigo… ¡BIEN HECHO! — Una sonrisa orgullosa acompañada de un guiño y pulgar alzado fue todo lo que hizo, dejando a ambos chicos más confundidos todavía al tiempo que se iba escaleras abajo, caminando orgullosamente y muy pagado de sí mismo.

Los dos ocupantes de la habitación se quedaron en silencio, demasiado abochornados como para decir algo o moverse, a la vez que confundidos por la reacción del pelinegro.

"_Bueno eso salió bien, no se puso a parlotear ni a fastidiar como usualmente hace"_ Pensó Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a cerrar la puerta y buscar su camisa.

Demasiado tarde.

Pocos segundos después de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar claramente el grito de su progenitor.

— ¡MASAKI! ¡NUESTRO HIJO NO ES GAY Y NOS DARÁ NIETOS MUY PRONTO! —

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Nota de Autora:**_Ufff lo que me ha tomado escribir tanto… Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, es por así decirlo mi primera vez escribiendo escenas de este tipo y de verdad apreciaría mucho su opinión sobre ello

El capítulo que viene es tentativamente el final, pues esto fue una idea loca que se apoderó de mi cabeza, todo depende de lo que ustedes decidan! (Mi beta me matará por no habérselo dicho antes JAJAJA) No saben la emoción que me da al leer sus comentarios y ver los favoritos_**, ¡Graaaacias! **_

Ahora bien en cuanto al capítulo siguiente ya lo tengo todo estructurado. Si les doy una pista tiene que ver con la primera cita de nuestros protagonistas así que dejen cualquier idea de lo que les gustaría que pasara, ¡No se cohíban y háganmelo saber por un Review!

¡Nos leemos!

AngeRebeloCP


End file.
